


Being Alone Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, No kink shaming please, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Lucy and Winn spend some 'alone time' together





	Being Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure Major Nerd smut. That's it. That's all it is. Anyone who doesn't like it, may just happily wait for the next installment of the series, I won't hold it against you. Otherwise, please enjoy :=)

******

It was a rather boring day, Lucy thought, but nice. There were no disasters that needed the DEO’s (or even Supergirl’s) attention, and since J’onn had given a large number of agents time off, it meant that Lucy could spend some much needed alone time with her boyfriend.

They had barely any time to see each other in the past week, dealing with, among other things, an honest-to-god alien biker gang who’d gone on a looting spree across the city, and in all that time, she had barely any time to even say ‘hi’ to Winn, much less actually talk to him about anything other than work.

So, now, having talked each other out, they now lounged on Winn’s old, but surprisingly comfy, couch having a sci-fi TV marathon, mowing their way through Winn’s sizable collection of sci-fi movies and TV shows (Winn had been eternally tickled to find out that she was a fellow nerd, maybe not to the point he was, but Lucy liked sci-fi just as much as he did).

They were about five minutes into an old _Twilight Zone_ episode when Lucy felt his fingers began to lazily circle her upper thigh, edging higher as they went. Smirking, she turned towards him

“Did you want something?” she asked, keeping her face and voice bored (even though he’d quickly learned to see through her clever disguise)

“Maybe,” he grinned as his hand wrapped around her hip, gently tugging at the waistband of her sweatpants “I’m kinda hungry” he added

“There’s food in the fridge,” she dismissed, even though she found herself mentally grinning, for a guy who had such terrible luck with women, Winn could be pretty bold when he wanted to “it’s not very _healthy_ food, but its food” she added, seemingly ignoring his advances and turning back to the screen

“Maybe,” she stamped down a shiver at how close he was all of a sudden “…I’m not hungry for food”

“And what if I want to keep watching this?” she countered, still keeping up the pretense of being bored as she gestured to the screen

“You can keep watching” he assured her as he gently tugged her legs up onto the couch and nestled himself between them, she shivered at how close he was to her center, hot breath ghosting across her through the thin and worn cotton of her sweatpants. She kept her eyes on the screen, continuing to play the game, feigning indifference to his actions, even though she was starting jabber inside.

Why? Because Winn was _good_ at it, he seemed to have a natural talent for eating a woman out, knowing just what to do, how to do it _just right_ to keep a girl on edge and then, just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, letting her tumble over that abyss.

When it came to oral sex, Lucy knew that some couples—gay and straight—didn't like it, either giving or receiving. Lucy herself liked both giving and receiving oral, sometimes she found it much more fun and pleasurable than straightforward sex. And, as she was pleased to learn, Winn was of the same mind, he liked giving oral as much as she liked receiving it, and vice versa.

Right now, however, he seemed content to tease her, just laying there, nuzzling his cheek against her hipbone

Lucy bit her lip, she would _not_ roll her hips up towards him, she would _not_ start wriggling with anticipation, and she most certainly would _not_ start _begging_

"Come on," she grumbled "you going to do something or what?"

It wasn't begging when she made it an order, she told herself, even as Winn chuckled, oh so smugly

"I thought you didn't care what I was doing?" he whispered, hot breath ghosting across her center oh so pleasantly

"I don't," she retorted, managing to keep her voice level and her face bored (even though inside her head she was going _'DO IT, DO IT NOW!!!'_ ) "but,” she began “if you're not going to do anything then let me watch this in p—EEH!" she gasped and yelped as he pressed a firm kiss through her sweatpants, mouthing at her through the thin fabric, now stretched taut as she spread her legs wider to give him more access, sighing long and languid as he nuzzled his mouth against her.

Lucy let out a startled giggle, promptly ruining the game as she tangled her fingers in his hair, now giggling madly

“Not there!” she laughed, lightly tugging at his hair and playfully swatting at his shoulders. Lucy always got a case of the giggles during sex, neither of them knew why really, but they both figured that it meant that she was just enjoying herself. And, hey, Winn certainly wasn’t going to complain after all.

“Well where do want me?” he asked as he looked up “here?” he pressed a kiss to the bit tummy under she rolled up t-shirt “or maybe here?” he pressed a kiss to her bellybutton, both of which made her squirm and giggle. 

For his part, Winn was merely enjoying the whole experience. Being surrounded by a woman, her scent, her taste, hearing how she moaned and whimpered with each kiss and nibble was quite possibly the most arousing thing on the planet to him.

Grinning at her, he slipped his hands up under Lucy's ass, gently easing her hips up off the couch so that he could slide her sweatpants off. Teasing her through the fabric was fun and all, but he needed the real thing, up close and personal. Wriggling—while trying to look like she _wasn't_ wriggling—Lucy 'let' Winn take her sweatpants off, she 'let' him yank them off her ankles and throw them away.

Shifting, she lay back against the armrest of the couch, now minus her pants, and turned her head back to the TV, refusing to give in _just yet_. Smirking at her stubbornness, Winn happily settled back down between her legs, breathing in her scent, feeling a familiar ache grow in his groin as he nuzzled his nose in the thick dark hair between her legs.

Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to her labia, gently nudging them apart as he began with a long, slow, lick _up_ and then _down_ , earning a long drawn out sigh of pleasure from her.

Scooting back into a more comfortable position, he redoubled his efforts, nibbling and gently sucking at her labia, enjoying the warm, slightly salty wetness on his tongue as he gently spread her open, sucking and licking at her clit. every one of his senses hyper-focused on the sounds she made, her gasps and whimpers, the way her hands suddenly fumbled and clutched at his hair, the way she _whined_ as he pulled away suddenly.

“Hey!” she exclaimed indignantly, looking breathless and so utterly _wild_. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were _so_ dark and blue. He grinned at her, looking like the cat who got the canary. Or the nerd who got the Major in this case "you," she swallowed and tired again "you are a very _evil_ person. Schott, you know that?" but her threat sounded far less intimidating when she was pouting playfully and making ‘gimmie’ motions with her hands

Feeling about ten feet tall, he grinned at her and quickly got off the couch and knelt on the floor, gently tugging on her ankles. Visibly shuddering, she grinned and quickly sat up, swinging her legs out, and sliding her hips forwards towards him.

Perfect, he thought as he took in the sight of her center, so lovely, glistening and bright red, beckoning him in

“You going to actually _do_ something down there? Or are you just going to take in the scenery?” she grumbled “because, if you’re just going to look I can just finish up myself”

Winn grinned up at her shyly “I’d like to see that” he admitted, resting his cheek against her thigh as he blushed slightly

She grinned, chuckling “Finish what you started and I might grant that wish” she challenged

He grinned back and then dove in.

Lucy’s eyes rolled back into her head as her head swam in pleasure. How was it that a guy who had such bad luck with girls could be so _good_ at this?

She sighed, giggling slightly as he hit a ticklish spot, his fingers gently probing inside now. Lucy let out a groan of a different sort as her cell phone suddenly rang

Winn’s head popped up in surprise

“You’re not… _actually_ going to _answer_ that, are you?” he asked in disbelief, his hair sticking up from her hands running through it

“Have to,” she sighed “it’s Kara,” she explained “hello, Kara”

“ _Lucy, hey,_ ” Kara beamed over the line “ _how’re you doing?_ ”

“Fine, Kara,” Lucy sighed “look, I’m kind of busy right nnnnow!” she yelped and then glared at Winn as he started up again, fingers swirling around her clit

“ _Lucy? You OK?_ ” asked the oblivious Kara

“Fine, fine,” Lucy panted out. She lowered the phone “seriously?!” she hissed at Winn. He merely grinned and, looking her square in the eye, gave her one long _slow_ lick _up_ and _down_ again “oh god!” Lucy hissed, her free hand grabbing fistfuls of the couch. Shaking, she raised the phone to her ear again “Kara? I’ll call you back...no, no, I get it, I do…I do,” she sighed, this time in annoyance, rather than pleasure “is the world going to end?.. Kara, is the world going to end…OK, is the city in danger?...OK, then we’ll call you back. Bye”

She hung up and tossed the phone away

Winn laughed

“Come on,” Lucy sighed “finish what you started”

Giving her a mock salute, Winn happily dove back in, fingers gently probing inside

" _Yes_ ," Lucy sighed "right... _there,_ " her hips bucked as she let out a breathless laugh.

Winn mentally grinned as he shifted, working his fingers inside and gently curling them up. He'd read about the g-spot, and if he could get his fingers at _just_ the right angle, then, in theory, she should...

Lucy suddenly jerked and yelped, her fingers clutching at his hair harder

Found it

" _Right there, right there, right there,_ " Lucy whispered frantically as she began to tremble, her fingers digging into his scalp, pulling on his hair almost painfully. His arm was getting sore, but it'd be worth it, all he had to do was just shift his fingers just like so...

Gasping, Lucy jerked once, letting out a giggling hiccup like sound as she went stiff, wetness coating Winn's hand, before she slumped back down on the couch, boneless.

Wiping her brow, she let out a breath, a lock of sweaty hair flipping away from her face

"You," she swallowed "you're really good at that, you know that?"

Grinning up at her, his face a little wet, he happily licked his fingers clean before he climbed up back on stiff knees and sank down next to her on the couch

"Seriously," she sighed "where'd you learn to do that?"

He shrugged

"Don't know, just...have a talent for it guess," he shrugged "guess it helps that I like doing it so much"

"Yeah, why do you?" she wondered, her stamina coming back

"You're complaining?"

"Oh, no! No, not at all," she said quickly, blushing at how eager she sounded "just...surprised, that's all"

He shrugged again

"Just...you know, doing... _that_ always appealed to me, ever since I learned about it" he admitted, blushing a bright read

"How is it that a guy who can eat me out like _that_ blushes when talking about sex?" she demanded incredulously

“Part of my charm?” he suggested with a shrug

She snorted

“What about you?” she asked

“I’m fine” he dismissed

“Really? Your pants say differently” she nodded towards the noticeable bulge in his pants. Grinning, she gently eased him back onto his back, settling down in between his legs, working her fingers into his waistband, she gently pulled his sweatpants down, smirking.

Winn blushed as she took in the view. He knew that, in terms of size, he was ‘average’, but that hadn’t seemed to bother anyone so far.

Making sure he was watching, Lucy placed a gentle kiss to the tip, grinning as he gasped and jerked. Placing a hand on his hip, she held him steady, waiting until he got his breath back. Looking him square in the eye, she gently wrapped her lips around him, simply holding him in her mouth for a moment before gently licking up his shaft, pulling back as she did so with a long slow suck.

“I’m,” Winn swallowed “I’m not going to last long if you keep that up” he warned

“That’s fine,” she chuckled “just don’t come in my mouth” she warned

He grimaced “Ew, god no!” unlike many men, Winn found the idea of coming in a woman’s mouth gross, something which Lucy was more than fine with.

Redoubling her efforts, she gently wound her fingers around him, gently stroking up and down, not enough to finish him off, just enough to add to the experience

“ _Come on_ ,” she whispered as she wound her tongue around him, her other hand gently cupping his balls “ _that’s it, just let go_ ” she breathed. Balling his fists into the couch, Winn groaned, her voice and mouth were doing terrible things to his self-control. Of course, he reminded himself that was kinda of the point wasn’t it?

Hissing, he dug his hands into the couch cushion as he felt that familiar tightening sensation building

“Luc—” he broke off with a gasp, groaning as he came, shuddering as his eyes closed. Panting, he slowly came back to awareness, blinking as his eyes came back into focus

“Oh…geez,” he cringed as he saw Lucy’s face “I am _so_ sorry”

Lucy smirked, chuckling

“It’s fine,” she shrugged “although a little warning next time, huh?” she reached behind her to the side table and grabbed some Kleenex and wiped up “tell you the truth,” she began as she leaned in, snuggling up to him “I always found that kind of hot”

Winn stared at her

“Really?” he asked “when a guy…?”

She nodded

“Yeah, don’t really know why, just do,” she smirked at him, idly patting his chest “you got any chips? I’m hungry”

Winn snorted

“I’ll go check” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought? :=)


End file.
